


take care for me

by inlovewiththeirlove (fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers/pseuds/inlovewiththeirlove
Summary: Its 2012, Phil's in Florida and Dan wants to apologize.





	take care for me

Dan had been staring at the pre-packaged frozen dinner for the past five minutes. Two boxes were in the freezer and Dan gazed at them both, wondering whether to cook them or only one. It was a small decision, in the grand scheme of things.

This wasn’t like dropping out, moving to London or taking that train from Reading to Manchester. 

The box of ravioli was mocking him, daring him to take action. He could cook it, take it to Phil as a peace offering and mend this. Phil is a saint in this world of bastards and Dan expected forgiveness. 

He didn’t remember too much from his law lessons but the importance of precedence was stressed at every opportunity. The first time, Dan was explosive, yelling, smashing, crying, a firecracker whose flame burnt out in a few days. There was precedence that Phil would forgive, would open his arms and let him rest, Dan longed for that. Yet.

He couldn’t swallow his pride and this time things were different. It had been three weeks of existing in the same space without the joy that usually lived there alongside them. 

Dan got pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps indicating Phil had entered. Before Dan could explain why he was staring intently at the box of ravioli, Phil said, “I’m going to Florida.”

“What?”

“I’ll be gone a week. We could use some space. Thought you should know.”

The words hit. Not like a punch to the stomach, but rather a slow working poison that got worse each time he thought about the pain.

_he deserves better_

_I made him leave ___

__The next morning Dan stared at Phil as he packed and blurted out, “I’ll miss you.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“I know I’m not good about saying it but I love you.”_ _

__Phil kissed him and Dan neared the edge of tears. This is all he wanted._ _

__..._ _

__Phil left but Dan knew he wanted to heal their relationship._ _

__He started simple, just a text that said, ‘miss you already’ with a few uncharacteristic colourful hearts that he knew Phil would appreciate._ _

__The distance was a reminder of their early days and Dan kept himself occupied by texting Phil photos of random things throughout the day._ _

__Phil responded once he was off the plane, “Wanna Skype tonight?”_ _

__Dan’s smile was a mile wide._ _

__A few hours later, pleasantries out of the way , Dan apologized, “I wish you were here right now so I could say sorry in person, so I could treat you right.”_ _

__“I get that it was tough. You don’t have to say anything.”_ _

__Dan could feel red rising in his cheeks, “I wish I could take care of you.”_ _

__“You could take care of yourself. I know it’s on camera but you’ve never been shy before.”_ _

__Dan laughed but adjusted his laptop so his lower body was in shot. He took in a breath, and started slowly stroking his cock for Phil._ _

__It was all for Phil, each stoke was an apology, and every moan a longing. He was doing this for Phil, performing was his own form of absolution._ _

__“You’re the best thing in my life. Even when you’re angry, I love you.” Phil said._ _

__Dan was too desperate to argue. He imagined Phil’s hands instead of his own, taking control of the situation, as he always did, taking care of Dan._ _

__“You’re beautiful, baby.”_ _

__Dan smiled. They’d be okay. That’s all that mattered._ _

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always appreciated! find me on tumblr: cutie-with-booty.tumblr.com


End file.
